Love and Kidnapping
by missweird101
Summary: My life is your life. if you have no life, then I have no life. if you love something i love it too. if you die. i kill myself to be with you. but what if you're death was caused by someone who wants my love? T for character death.
1. Trailer

**There will be death.**

"Freddie, she literally crashed and burned."

**There will be lying**

"Fine. Either pretend I'm Sam, or put up with you and your little boy in sorrow and misery for the rest of his life. "

**There will be happiness**

"Sam? Is that really you."

**But in order to receive happiness, you need to work hard, and sometimes hurt others you love to save the one you love the most**

"Robby."

"Where are you! Why can't you come home? Why are you calling me! What's happening!"

"Robby I just want to say me and Mommy love you and never forget that. We may not come home."

"DADDY!"

**There must be pain**

I punched her in the face, and I released that was a fatal mistake as she grabbed the knife to her side.

**There will be even more death**

I looked at her peaceful face. As much pain as you have put me through, I know you never meant it to end up this way. You dead, and your sister in a hospital. I will honestly miss you, in a way.

_**Love and Kidnapping coming soon to a computer near you.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Kind of ish sad story I thought of. Hope you like it.**

_***Flashback***_

_"Hey Freddie!"_

_"Yeah Sam?"_

_"Me and Melanie are going to Groovy Smoothies."_

_After I found out Melanie was real, she's been hanging with Sam and me and Robert a lot. She's been acting a little strange towards me. _

_But I'm committed to Sam, I will never ever have any thought towards Melanie. No matter how she wanted to dress, or how much she flirted with me, I never once had any thought. _

_Until she was my only choice. The closest thing I'd ever have to you. _

_She looked like you. Not the same sparks. Not the same attitude. _

_She was never even my second choice. I never even had a second choice. _

_But Robert needed a Mom. Not a legal mom. But a mother none the less. He thought she was you. And inward I laugh and cry. She will never be you. Ever. No one in the world is like you. Never ever._

_I remembered Melanie calling. _

_"Freddie!"_

_"Melanie! Why are you crying?"_

_"Freddie you need to get to the police station right now! I just called Carly and Spencer, they're their way too. You can't bring Robby, have a neighbor watch him."_

_"Why?"_

_"It's Sam, Freddie!"_

_"On my way!"_

_I hung up. "Robby!"_

_"Coming Daddy!" I heard from the other room. _

_I looked at the little boy in wonder. He was an solid mix of me and Sam. He had my face, Sam's eyes, dirty blond hair in my style though. He was technically the definition of a geek or a nerd, but most definitely rebellious and loved his meats. His response was like Sam's, Mama loves her ham. But his was Papa loves his ham. He defended himself easily, and no one ever picked on his nerdish ways. I love my son dearly. _

_Me and Sam had him at the age of 16 and that was a joy, as if adults didn't hate Sam enough! And that it got worse when I accidently let it slip that I was the father. That was so fun when my mom found out. Oh yes, quite the joy. _

_We got married at the age of 18 because of our 2 year old son Robert Samuel Benson. I never got my full experience of college, I had some night classes, but soon dropped out when I realized I knew everything anyways. Little Robby walked in the room and answered:_

_"Yeah Dad."_

_"Why don't you go over a friend's house."_

_"Why?"_

_"I'll tell you later."_

_"Okay then? Can I go over Katie's house!"_

_"Ah, there's a girl is there."_

_Robby turned beat red and stuttered. "N-no. I mean we, we um we're just friends!"_

_"Whatever you say, have fun Robby, I'll pick you up when I get home."_

_"Okay Dad." My 8 year old son answered as he ran out the door._

_I ran to my car and drove to the Police station. I saw Melanie's car but not Sam's._

_I barged into the police station. Where Carly, Spencer, and Melanie were all crying._

_"What'd Sam do? How much money to bail her out?" _

_"Freddie, Sam's not in jail."_

_"Then what's going on! I'm her husband I have a right to know!"_

_A police officer walked over at that moment._

_"Are you Fredward Benson, Samantha Puckett-Benson's husband."_

_"Yes sir."_

_"My apologies for the loss sir."_

_"What loss? What's going on? Where's my meat loving Sam!"_

_"Come with me Mr. Benson."_

_I followed the officer into another room._

_"Mr. Benson, I think it's best that the witness tell you. Officer Brown could you please bring Melanie Puckett into room 26." The officer said into his walkie talkie thingy. "Of course." Was the response. Soon Melanie was led into the room. Still crying.  
_

_"Ms. Puckett, please tell Mr. Benson what happened."_

_"We were on our way back from Groovy Smoothie, I was in my car behind Sam. I remember driving and Sammy calling. Screaming how her life was no good and she had to end it before it got worse. Freddie I shouldn't tell you this but, when I asked why she was going to kill herself, she said she can't put up with you or Robby anymore that you were a son of a ***** and that she couldn't take it anymore. Freddie she crashed into a tree and something flammable was there and it caught on fire and not even the car made it out."_

_He sat in silence._

_"Freddie. Earth to Freddie."_

_"No." A quiet whisper._

_"Freddie she literally crashed and burned."_

_"No she's not. She can't be gone. Not my Sam. Not her. Not the love of my life, NOT MY LIFE! SHE'S GONE! MY WHOLE LIFE OTHER THAN ROBBY IS GONE!OH MY GOD! OHMYGOD!" I was screaming and crying. I fell to the ground. My head hit the table, and everything went black. _

_After so many years of Sam. We got this strange connection in the head. Like if one of us thought something really hard. Cleared everything but what we wanted our spouse to hear, the other heard it. So when I was out to everyone else, I heard Sam._

_Whoa connection works all the way to Heaven. _

_**"Freddie, HELP!" I heard. **_

_**"Sam, how is it heaven? Are you in pain? Did you really kill yourself?" **_

_**"I'M NOT IN HEAVEN! YES I'M IN PAIN! AND I'M NOT EVEN DEAD!" **_

_**"Sam, what's going on!" **_

_**"I-" **__But then she was cut off, when I saw a bright light. I mentally started freaking out. But then saw I was in the hospital. A girl was at my side. _

_"Sam!" _

_"No Freddie, I'm Melanie." _

_"Oh." I said very obviously disappointed. _

_"Cheer up Freddie, now we can be together." _

_"I DON'T WANT YOU MELANIE! I WANT SAM! I DON'T CARE IF SHE'S DEAD I WILL NEVER STOP LOVING HER! SHE'S MY ONE AND ONLY!" _

_"Freddie, Sam is gone. And Robby needs a mom. He's too young to have to put up with the pain of what happened to Sammy, and since I look like her, maybe we could pretend that I'm Sam?" _

_"Nobody could pull of the awesomeness of Sam. Just because you look like her does not mean you can be Sam. Robby would know the difference." _

_"Think about Robby here. He needs a mom, and probably wouldn't do so well with the pain." _

_"But I love Sam. He would notice when I don't show any sort of love to you." _

_"Then show love to me." _

_"NO!"_

_"Freddie calm down."_

_"Get out." _

_"Fine. Either pretend I'm Sam, or put up with you and your little boy in sorrow and misery for the rest of his life. He'll be exactly like Sam. Super violent, rude, mean, and end up killing himself. I don't know what you saw in her. But I know that will be what will happen."_

_"DON'T YOU TALK LIKE THAT ABOUT MY WIFE!"_

_"SHE'S NOT YOUR WIFE ANYMORE! SHE'S DEAD! GET OVER IT!"_

_And I cried. More than I have ever cried. Then I stopped crying. I automatically silenced. "Get out. Now." I hissed at Melanie and she left quickly. Sam is not dead. There is not one possible way. She loved her life. Unless she was a great actor. She would never be shallow enough to at least not like her son that she loves._

_**"Right you are Freddi-o"**_

_**"Sam?"**_

_**"Yep. Now seriously help me."**_

_**"Where are you? What's going on? Most importantly, are you okay?"**_

_**"I'm in an old shack by that lake." (A/N I don't know anything about Seattle. So the lake is fake.)**_

_**"Willion's lake?"**_

_**"Yep, owned by William Willion."**_

_**"What happened?"**_

_**"Wouldn't this be easier on a phone?"**_

_**"You have to call my cell."**_

_**"I know."**_

_**"Sam are you hurt at all, are you okay?"**_

_**"I'm fine right now. But when she comes back."**_

_**"Who?"**_

_**"I'll call you later. She's coming. Can't like think talk to you with her staring at me. You know what my face looks like when we have these conversations."**_

_**"You look like your giving birth to Robby."**_

_**"Hey he was a big baby."**_

_**"Yep."**_

_**"Bye Freddie."**_

_**"I love you Sam."**_

_There was no response. Carly walked in asking if I was okay. I was smiling like a mad idiot. My Sam was alive. She was alive. _

_"Uh Freddie, no offense, but you look happy for someone whose wife just crashed and burned."_

_"Carly! She's alive!"_

_"No she's not. I'm sorry Freddie. The best way to move on is not to pretend she is alive."_

_"But Carly she is! I can feel it!"_

_"No she isn't"_

_"Fine don't believe me! BUT IS THERE PROOF THAT SHE'S DEAD!"_

_"Well, sorta. Her sister, Melanie saw what happened. I don't think a sister or anyone would be as cruel as to lie and say someone was dead."  
_

_"Fine Carly! She's dead! When's the funeral! God!"_

_"Well then. It's today since you were knocked out cold for several days."_

_"Oh." _

_So after several hours the doctors were done and he left to Sam's funeral._

_*Flashback over*(AN long flashback)_

The priest called me up to speak. I knew Sam was alive, but everyone thought I kept thinking that so I wouldn't feel the pain. So I just went along with it. I slowly walked up to the podium.

"Hello everyone." I said into the mike. "Thank you for coming. To mourn the death of my beautiful wife, and to celebrate her life. It was tragic what happened, it not being her time. But forever she will be in our hearts. We know that she will live on her full life in our hearts.

"I've known Sam since I was quite young. And up til several days ago has been putting me through pain no one can imagine except the ones who saw me go through it.

"She beat me up all the time. She caused me emotional pain also especially in our relationship. But when she told me she loved me, there was no way any fight we had could break us apart.

"I remember asking her out and our first date like it was yesterday.

"If none of you mind a lot of me talking and you listening, could I tell you guys some memories of Sam and I? Of her life?" I looked into the crowd and since I didn't see anyone objecting, so I went on.

**So how was it? The next chapter is going to be a lot of flashbacks. Him going through a lot of stuff with her. And yeah. Please review. Something I left out in the trailer. There will be a bomb and guns. Just so ya know.**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey peeps of the world. This is just and author's note. I wasn't sure if I should write like a lot of flashbacks. Like this is all the stuff he's remembering while he explains some little details at her funeral.**

**The week he asks Sam out. When Billy rips Sam's leg in half, she's in hospital and Freddie sticks up for her.**

**A week where Freddie remembers questioning Sam on a bunch of bruises and bumps and cuts and she says it nothing just more fights she's in. but when he goes to her house he finds it's something more and sticks up for her again. And a lot of that stuff. **

**So let me know if you think the next few chapters should be that kind of stuff.**


	4. Chapter 2

**I don't own iCarly or any of the characters or anything. Enjoy the story please! I SAID PLEASE GOSH!**

I began telling them about Sam. Not as many details. But as I was telling them I remembered that week I asked her out. Obviously it was so long I didn't tell them everything. But I remembered it like it was yesterday.

*Flashback*

I was a nervous wreck. I've never felt this before. She was making me feel ways I didn't want to feel towards a girl who caused me so much pain.

"Yo Fredlumps!"

"Oh, uh hey Sam!"

"Whoa dude, what's with the nervous wreck you got there?"

"Well-"

"Now that I think about it, I don't want to hear the tragedies of your sad little life that you for some reason happy about."

"I have my reasons for being happy."

"Why?"

"Cause there's this girl and-"

"Whoa hold the phone! I thought you gave up love a long time ago when you finally realized no one could ever love you."

"Shut up and listen!"

"Well feisty are we?"

"Shut up!" I raised my hand.

"Watcha ya gunna do Fred-da-weak? Punch me, slap me? Don't make me laugh." She said with a mouth full of Fat Cakes. Then I did something I should never do. I grabbed her fat cake threw it on the floor and jumped on it. She had a face of death. Which would happen to me.

"Did you really just-"

''YES I DID REALLY! I'M TIRED OF YOU SAM! I CAN'T TAKE YOU HURTING ME ANYMORE! EMOTIONALLY AND PHYSICALLY! I'M TIRED OF IT! AND IF YOU DON'T PROMISE TO STOP RIGHT NOW THEN I'LL-"

"You'll what Freddie?" She smirked at me so I smirked right back at her, I grabbed her wrists and pushed her against a locker. Her eyes widened as she tried to fight back.

"When did you get so strong!"

"When the voice deepened!" I pushed harder against her wrists, and she looked like she was in pain. Was I really pressing her so hard that it hurt her.

With both our hands above our heads I pressed my whole body against her as hard as I could and I heard her gasp.

"I'M DONE WITH IT SAM!"

"Okay Freddie! STOP YOU'RE HURTING ME!"

"I THOUGHT A PUCKETT COULD NEVER GET HURT!"

"AND I THOUGHT BENSONS COULD NEVER FIGHT BACK BUT HERE WE ARE SURPRISING EACH OTHER!"

"YA WANNA KNOW ANOTHER THING YOU SHOULD BE SURPRISED ABOUT!"

"WHAT!" And I leaned down and roughly caught her lips with mine. She was shocked and didn't respond right away, but then she started kissing back.

She opened her mouth and I slid my tongue in and we had a fight for dominance which I surprisingly won.

So with our hands above our heads and me pressing very hard against her, we had our second kiss, and this time it wasn't to get it over with. It was full of passion, and fire, and stored up feelings that finally got released.

The best kiss of my life, and technically my second kiss. After a few minutes of kissing they stopped for air. They were both panting heavily. Still very close, Sam looked up at Freddie passionately.

"Sam. As much as I hate you, I really like you. Do you wanna go out sometime?" She kissed me again, and this time it was short and sweet.

"Does that answer your question?"

"I don't know, maybe another kiss would seal the deal." She grinned and we made out. When we finally stopped kissing I answered.

"Well I think you sealed the deal quite well Princess Puckett."

"Why thank uh um." She never finished. She had looked into my eyes during that sentence and we got lost in the other's eyes. After a while, Sam finally broke the silence.

"Um, Freddie. As much as I love this position, and the way you are pressed against me, btw may want to go to the bathroom and fix your little problem, my arms are starting to hurt and I think the bell may ring soon."

Crap I thought. Skipped class. Eh, whatever it was worth it. Oh CRAP I do have quite the big problem down there. Did she feel it? Oh god! I ran to the bathroom, and after a little while my problem was fixed.

I walked out of the bathroom, where the hallway was filled with kids. I looked around for Sam and finally saw her and Carly at their lockers.

"Hey guys what's up?" I said casually walking up to them.

"Hey, uh Freddie." Carly said nervously.

"What's up with you Carly?"

"Well, I've been thinking lately, and I've realized what a mistake I made by turning you down all those times. So, yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes I'll go out with you."

"Carly, I-"

"Now come here, I feel bad about all those times so let me kiss you." That was strangely straight forward and un Carly like.

I looked over at Sam and she had raised eyebrows, I looked at Carly who was awaiting my kiss. I looked back at Sam who was shaking her head then looked down.

"No." Sam's head shot up.

"What do you mean no? You have been waiting for this your whole life, and you turn me down." At this point the whole school was surrounding us. Everyone knew my obsession for Carly and the fact that I had turned her down was really something to many people.

"I mean, no! And no I have not been waiting my whole life!"

"So why are turning me down?"

"Because you had your chance Carly. I gave my heart to you before. I gave my life for you. But after I broke up with you, I realized some things. There was something I didn't feel when I kissed you. Something I felt when I kissed Sam-one else." I quickly saved myself. No one but Carly knew. No one in school knew that I had kissed Sam.

"I felt love in that kiss. Passion. Not out kisses. For you, no offense, but your kisses were kind of, boring? I don't know the right wording. But I think that's it. No offense. I don't love you anymore. I don't think I ever loved you. I like you Carly, a lot. But as a sister." She looked shocked. But Sam looked very happy.

"Why don't you love me? NO ONE SAYS THEY DON'T LOVE ME! EVERYONE LOVES ME!"

"Carly I think you need to calm down and smell the roses. Not everyone loves you."

"Yes they do. Everyone loves me. Me. Me. Me. Every guy Sam dated was because of me. If they didn't date Sam, they used her to get to me. No guy ever cared about her, they cared about me. That guy who fell out of a tree. 'fell' Actually pushed was because he said I looked nice. Pete dated Sam because she looked and acted like me. Jonah liked me. He tried to kiss me. You even like me over Sam. Every guy Sam has ever liked, breaks her heart. So don't waste your time on her. Just come love me, like who have always wanted to." I stared at her. I looked at Sam. She was upset. Sam Puckett was actually upset. I was truly shocked at what Carly had just said.

"I cannot believe you. Sam is your best friend and you just like dissed her."

"What does it matter to you?" I looked at her my eyes pleading. She nodded and I turned towards Carly again.

"Because I really like Sam. Not ready to say love. Although I might. Later. When I'm absolutely positive. My mom said to save the word love for the one you want to spend your life with. I can't believe it took all these years. I feel blind. I never ever did like you Carly. I was using you to get closer to Sam. Which is hard since she always hurt me. But yeah."

The crowd gasped.

"You have got to be kidding me Benson."

"Do you want me to show you how much I'm not kidding Shay!"

"Sure! You've hated Sam your whole life anyways, if you kiss her, she'll just puke." Sam barged in.

"Shut up Shay and enjoy the show." I walked over to Sam, and cupped her cheek. I slowly pulled her closer to my lips, both our eyes closed, our lips finally met. It was long and sweet.

"Yo, dudes. If you don't stop kissing we're going to throw up." Gibby yelled from the crowd. So they broke apart. And everyone just stared. I started feeling uneasy with all the eyes that were on me.

"Ha. What a kiss. Good job. That doesn't prove anything, because when we went out, you were like making out with me on your bed."

"That's because I couldn't stand up because I had some broken stuff ma bob."

"Well then. In order to get me to believe you, you guys got to make out."

"Okay then. Have fun awatchin." Freddie and Sam faced each other. Sam smirked. Freddie felt a little queasy about making out with her in front of all these people.

"Hey Freddie. Just like a few minutes ago." Sam whispered.

"Yeah, and you know how that turned out."

"Yeah, and I also know that you loved it with how it turned out."

"Well,"

"Just make out with me!" she whisper screamed. It started the same way as the other kiss, but soon it got rougher and not long later their tongues were in each other's mouths and their hands were roaming each other's body's.

"OKAY I GOT IT YOU PROVED ME WRONG! JUST STOP KISSING AND RUBBING MY FACE WHAT WILL NEVER BE!" Carly screamed.

"Hey you are the one who wanted us to make out!" Sam yelled back.

"And after growing up with you guys, I thought Sam would punch Freddie in the face or puke or something!"

"Well, I didn't. Sorry Shay."

"Shut up, Sam!"

"Excuse me?"

"I told you to shut up! Freddie would never like you! You're like the rebound. Every time he kisses you he imagines me. Isn't that right Freddie?"

"Way off Shay. Sam is the one for me."

"Oh, you take that back or Sam will get hurt."

"No offense there Carly, but you couldn't hurt a fly."

"I know. That's why I'll have a little help."

"What?"

"Are you going to take back what you said, and love me and leave Sam here and never talk to her again or have Sam face the consequences."

"I will never love you Shay."

"Okay well then. Say goodbye to your little Sammy wammy." Carly snapped her fingers and a tall very muscular man walked up.

"Billy. Break her leg."

The man launched at Sam and the next thing you know there was a piercing scream and blood on the floor. You could see Sam's bone.

"Get off of her." Everyone froze. Even Billy. Even Billy was terrified by the tone of voice of the little wimp. Not one pair of eyes wasn't on Freddie. His voice had venom oozing out. If the look in his eyes or the tone of his voice could kill, everyone in that would have died at least 50 times. Finally Billy answered.

"What are you going to do about little wimp?"

"I'm going to tell you one more time to get away from her now."

"Or what."

"So I'm assuming that is a no?"

"Your assumptions are correct."

"Someone get Sam out of here. Call 911. Get her to the hospital right now." Only a few people were okay with missing the little wimp Freddie, the one who always got beat up by a girl, take down a very built dude that is at least two feet taller. Those few people carried Sam out while someone called 911. All eyes were on Freddie as he walked up to Billy.

"What is Carly paying you?"

"Her body." Freddie looked at Carly.

"I don't know when you got so low, but right now you're a jerk and I never want to see you again."

"What ya going to do to me lil boy?" Billy challenged.

"Oh nothing major. Maybe kill you."

"You got a big mouth for a little kid."

And with that Freddie punched the guy in the face. The whole school gasped. Carly, and Billy were taken back by that. For the next five minutes Freddie punched and kicked and pushed the dude against the wall and lockers giving him many bruises and cuts. When Freddie saw how weak the guy was at the moment he threw him on the ground and said.

"This is what happens when someone messes with Sam. But next time, it will be me and Sam. And for those of you who know Sam, it won't go well for you." I took my phone out and took a few pictures of the guy to show Sam later. "NOBODY messes with Sam. NO ONE! Sorry Carly. But I quit iCarly, and I quit being your friend."

At that I ran out of the school and to the hospital. I slowly entered and went to the front desk.

"I'm here to see Sam Puckett."

"She's in surgery right now. She can't be seen today. You may come back tomorrow during visiting hours."

"Can I stay in the waiting room."

"Go ahead." I sat down in a seat and called my mom.

"Hey Mom."

"Fredward Benson. Where are you? School was over 32 minutes and 26 seconds ago! I didn't see Carly get home either."

"Mom. I'm at the hospital, and Carly is probably at the principal's office."

"OH MY GOSH! FREDDIE ARE YOU OKAY!"

"Mom I'm fine. It's Sam. She's in surgery. I wanted to tell you I'm staying here until Sam is okay and out of the hospital."

"No Freddie! Did she get in another fight again! If she's in there it's her own fault. Come home now!"

"Yes mom I'm staying here. But no it wasn't her fault. Carly got some guy to break her leg. Like in half break it as in bone not connected to bone."

"OH MY GOSH! ARE YOU OKAY? WHAT HAPPENED TO THE GUY WHO DID THAT?"

"I'm fine. Not a scratch on me. And that guy is in pain on the ground crying for his mommy."

"Why?"

"I beat him up. By mom!" I quickly hung up the phone.

I sat there bored to death. Not knowing if Sam was okay or not was killing me. After a while I fell asleep. Next thing I knew some nurse was shaking me awake.

"Samantha Puckett wants to see you." At the sound of Sam's name I shot up.

"Sam. Her name is Sam. What room?"

"536."

"Thank you miss."

I stood up and ran to the elevator to her room. I saw her. She was hooked up to a lot of stuff. "Sam."

"Freddie?"

"OH MY GOD SAM ARE YOU OKAY!"

"Well other than the fact my leg is in half I'm just dandy."

"Good ol' Sam. I have something that will cheer you up." "Ham?" "No, but I'll get that later. I have some pictures. And I'm sure someone took a video and you'll see it."

"What?" I took out my phone and showed her the pictures I took after I beat up BIlly. She grabbed my phone and looked carefully at each picture. "Oh my god you did that!"

"Yeah." I said nervously.

"Who knew you had it in you. I must of rubbed off on you."

"I think so."

"Yeah."

"Well yeah. I, I'll go get your ham now. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Whatever, get my ham."

"Whatever you say Princess Puckett."

*10 minutes later*

I walked down the hallway and saw Wendy leaving.

"Hey Wendy, what are you doing here?" Wendy is the go to person when it comes to gossip or rumors. She knows the truth about everything and never starts a rumor.

"Seeing how Sam was doing. A lot of people at school want to know, so I came down to tell them before anything starts spreading."

"Oh well, thanks Wendy. I'm assuming a lot of stuff is being said about me?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Thanks Wendy."

"Bye Freddie."

"Bye Wendy." And with that she walked down the hallway.

I re-entered the room. "Hey Sam, here's your ham."

"Thanks Freddie."

"Did you just call me Freddie?"

"Yeah, it's your name right?"

"Yeah, but you've never called me that before, only nicknames."

"Whatever. And Freddachini?"

"Yeah Sam."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For sticking up for me like that. And Wendy showed me a video and sent it to my phone."

"So I guess you saw."

"Yep."

"Oh." At this point I was standing next to the hospital bed. Now we were gazing in each other's eyes. I saw something in those blue orbs she was somehow able to call eyes. But I couldn't place my finger on it. I noticed how she was moving her head up to mine, but could only go so far, so I leaned in and our lips met.

"Thanks. No one has ever done something like that for me."

"Well, I'd do it any day for you."

"Aw! Thanks!"

"Is it a full moon tonight?"

"Should I know?"

"Carly went evil and actually likes me, I beat up someone, you got beaten up, called me Freddie, and said thanks. Something is seriously wrong."

"Well that's what we get when our best friend is super hot and awesome."

"OH COME ON! I thought you said yes earlier! When the heck did you guys make another friend! UGH!"

"I'm talking about you."

I just stared at her.

"I think there's a full moon. Since when have you complimented me? I thought you hated me and you say I'm ugly!"

"Well that's what happens when you open yourself up a little, you realize how much someone means to you."

"Well, thanks Sam."

"Don't get used to it. Now come here, mama needs someone to kiss her booboo."

I smirked and we kissed.

*flashback over* (Sorry for the really long flashback)

Now I didn't tell everyone all of that. Just the main stuff.

"Who knew Carly would ever like me! Anyways we didn't talk to Carly for a while, but when we graduated we had to at least say bye. But after a LOT of explaining, and seeing that she was over me and into her boyfriend, Ricky, we finally forgave her." Some people were in shock that Carly would do such things, and others were smiling, seeing how much love me and Sam had for each other.

"Well Carly, your turn."

I walked away from the podium and back to my seat.

**That was very touching dork.**

**shut up.**

**hey you should be happy I'm alive.**

**Yeah, overjoyed.**

**Shut up you know you love me.**

**I know. **

**I was watching that flashback of yours. Watching someone's flashbacks is like TV. Awesome I tell you. Really cool.**

**Okay. So could you have a flashback of what happened?**

**Not know, one of my kidnapper's helper people is here to give me food then make me go to bed. Sorry love you.**

**I love you too.**

**Tell Robby I'm alright and I should see him soon.**

**Wait Sam! **

**Yeah? Make it quick.**

**He doesn't know. Melanie said she could pretend to be you so he doesn't have such heartbreak.**

**(Silence)**

**Well, let her pretend. He'll know the difference. Just don't kiss her. Just do that until I tell you the plan.**

**Okay? I love you never forget that.**

**I won't not ever. I have go NOW! Bye Freddifer.**

**Bye Sam.**

_**So how was it? Good, bad, great, like, love, hate. Hm? What ya thinks?**_


End file.
